Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck
by x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x
Summary: Bella likes Edward, but doesn't want to get involved as he is a player. However, Edward has decided to make Bella his new target. Will Bella be able to keep away or will she fall at his feet like every other girl?
1. Coincidence

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

Chapter 1- Coincidence

Bella P.O.V

Great. I'm stuck on a plane for five hours on my own with nothing to look forward to. The only thing to keep me occupied is my iPod, my most valuable item. I love my iPod, it's basically me in song version. At the moment 'When' by Shania Twain was playing. Alright, so only some of the songs link to me but I like this song. I've never had a boyfriend, and to be honest; I don't want or need one. I watched my best friend, Rebecca, get torn apart because of her boyfriend and I don't intend to be in the same position anytime soon.

So here I am, sitting on a plane with some strange man almost dribbling on my shoulder; on my way to the most boring town ever. Forks, middle of nowhere, population...10. Up-side, I won't get lost (hopefully). Down-side, everyone will know that I'm coming and that I am the daughter of the chief. I left my Mum back in Phoenix to come and live with my Dad, Charlie. Both of my parents have recently married but my Mum, Renee; and her husband Phil are a bit too all over each other in my opinion. I mean, don't get me wrong they're a great couple, but it's not something you want to see, especially if it's your Mum!

God, I hope Charlie and Sue are better. Sue's my new step-mum, I haven't met her yet but my Dad likes her and that's all that matters. That's another reason I decided to come to Forks, I thought it was about time I met her and her son. Emmett, I think his name is. He's my age and apparently a good laugh. Sue has also got two other children, Leah and Seth; but they are away. Seth, who is 19 (a year older than me) is at college and Leah, who is 21 is at university. So this means that I won't have to share a room and that there are two less people I have to pretend to be enjoying my time in Forks too. Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to seeing my Dad it's just the place. In Forks it rains three hundred and sixty four days out of the year, and it's so green that I'm going to end up forgetting what any other colour looks like.

The lights went on to tell the passengers on the aeroplane to fasten their seatbelts. Well, this is my stop. I gently push past the dribbling man and grab the couple of bags I had brought from above his head. However, my clumsiness decided that I couldn't have one moment where I don't drop something or trip over my own feet. One of my bags was falling and heading for the dribbling mans head. I tried to make a grab for it but my reflexes failed me... again. I closed my eyes waiting for the thud and the yell of surprise, but it never came. I slowly opened them again to see the man still dribbling away (Yuck!). I made a disgusted face and then remembered my bag. I turned around looking for it and my eyes met the most beautiful emerald green orbs I've ever seen. WOW! Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. No, he was beautiful. He had a very bone structured face and his lips were amazing, And his hair. He is the only guy I can imagine that can pull off his hair. It was such an unusual colour, a coppery-bronze, and it looked like he had just jumped out of bed, yet it totally worked! He was wearing a pair of dark fitted jeans and a tight fitted black top that showed off his great body. He looked like a God!

Edward P.O.V

I have been on this fucking plane for five hours and it was finally my turn to get off. I jumped up and nearly ran into a stewardess. The same stewardess that had been walking backwards and forwards down the aisle and giving me excited winks and smiles for the last few hours. She was hot, but the typical girl with waste length blonde hair and bright red lipstick, and to be honest I was getting a bit bored with the 'typical girl'. I mean sure, they're great in bed and they know how to have a good time, but sometimes a guy just wants something different, you know? Not that I'll find something different in Forks... Come to think of it; there wasn't anything different in Italy (where I went for my summer holiday) either. I apologised to the girl and, put on a polite smile, and gracefully walked away holding my bags in my hand, without looking back.

I was walking down the aisle when I spotted a brunette a little way in front of me. She was turned at an angle but from what I could see she had brown hair that ended somewhere between her shoulders and shoulder blades. It came down in loose ringlets in a sort of 'haven't bothered' look. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that showed off her ass and a light blue, long sleeved top. Nothing special, yet I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I carried on walking as she reached up to get her bags from the compartment. As she stretched to reach them, her top shifted slightly to reveal he flat stomach. I eyed it hungrily, hoping to see more. Her small, delicate fingers closed around the handle of her bag and she gently pulled it down, but as she did; she pulled her other bag that was sitting on top of the first one down too. She tried to catch it before it fell on to the man that was sitting next to her but missed it. I speeded up my walking for the last couple of steps and ended up next to the brunette, catching her bag with my free hand at the last second. I brought it to my side and looked at the girl standing beside me to see her eyes closed. I took this opportunity to look at her face. She had a light complexion; in fact she was so white that she looked like a ghost or an angel. Yeah, an angel. Alright, I'm exaggerating a bit, but she was very pale. Her lips were a natural crimson colour and they looked so soft that I was tempted to kiss her right then but I didn't think that she would appreciate kissing a stranger (even though it's me!) and I didn't fancy getting slapped. She slowly opened her eyes looking confused. Her eyes fell on the sleeping man she must have been sitting next to earlier and the confusion left only to be replaced by a disgusted face. My eyes never left her so I have no idea why she looked like that. The confusion came back as she turned her body towards me, probably looking for her bag which was still in my hand.

Her soft, brown eyes found mine and they widened slowly. I pulled my mouth into a lopsided grin that I knew girls couldn't resist. I was right; as her eyes slowly left mine and drifted down to my mouth her breath caught in her own. Her eyes ran up to mine and she blushed as she realised I had been watching her.

CRAP!

The blood that came up in her cheeks made something else come up in my pants. That's never happened before. I've never been so turned on before so fast! She gave me a small smile, turned around, picked up her bag and started walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

The brunette turned back around facing me and I was glad to see that her cheeks weren't as pink as before (although my pants were still very tight). She bit down lightly on her soft, crimson lips looking unsure.

"Yes?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "You forgot your bag." I answered, holding it out to her.

"Oh." She looked down at the bag and slowly reached out her free hand to take it from me. As she slipped her small fingers around the handle, her hand brushed mine. Soft. Her hands were so soft.

I let go of he bag and she smiled gratefully at me, then turned on her heel and walked carefully down the aisle. I watched her sexy ass go with a big grin plastered over my face.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

Disclaimer- I forgot to put one of these for my first chapter, so here it is. Clearly I am not the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, and therefore do not own the Twilight saga or any of the characters. The only thing that is mine is the storyline; although I do wish that Edward belonged to me to, but who doesn't?

A/N- Hello my lovely readers, this is my very first fanfic and I really hope that I do well in writing it. I know that I am not the best writer on here; there are some very talented people on this site. However, I would be very grateful if you could help me out and REVIEW. Tell me what you love, like and hate and how I can do better. There will be another A/N at the end of the chapter, please read it; but for now on to the story...

Chapter 2- Home Sweet Home

Bella P.O.V

I was walking carefully down the aisle on the plane, making sure that I wasn't going to trip and fall flat on my face. That would just be fantastic, to fall in front of the cutest guy alive. As if I haven't embarrassed myself enough!

I managed to get to the steps without falling. However, I knew I wouldn't make it down there without killing myself; especially with my bags. Luckily, I saw my Dad heading up the steps, chuckling to himself.

"Y' alrigh' bells?" Charlie said when he reached me.

I nodded and he took the bags from me, he walked slowly down the steps with me behind him clutching the back of his jacket in case I fell.

When my feet were firmly on the ground Charlie turned around, put my bags on the ground, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your 'ere Bells," he said, "it feels like I haven't seen y' in ages!"

"I know Dad, me too." I said a little awkwardly but giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek anyway. He pulled away and picked up my bags again.

"We better get a move on; Sue and Emmett are at home waiting for y'."

I nodded and started following him towards the car park where I presumed he had left the car. Just then I had a thought, what if Charlie's brought the police cruiser? Well wouldn't that just make this the best day in my life? In case you didn't get that; I was being sarcastic. It's something people do when they're joking...

I hate riding in the cruiser. So that means that it definitely would not be the best day ever. The cruiser just attracts unwanted attention. And I hate attention.

We turned the corner but I couldn't see the cruiser anywhere. I relaxed and Charlie led us over to an old red Chevrolet truck. The paint was peeling off but it was better than the cruiser.

Charlie turned to me then. "Well, Bells. How do you like your new truck?" He asked me.

Did I just here him right? I thought he said 'my' truck.

"What?" I asked him.

"You don't like it." He said, looking upset, "It doesn't matter, I just thought that you'd like it better than the police cruiser. I would have got something a bit newer, but, well; I don't have a lot of money and..."

I cut him off, "DAD! I love it! It's so me." I gushed, "Thank you." I hugged him.

"Well... Great! You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He said, getting a bit embarrassed with the hug.

I pulled away.

"Can I drive?"

"Sure, sure."

I jumped in the drivers' side while my Dad took my bags to the back and then got in the passenger side. He chucked the keys to me, but obviously I didn't catch them. They fell to the floor, like a dead fly.

"Sorry Bells," He said as I leant down to pick them up. "I forgot how clumsy you are. Emmett will get a kick out of that." He laughed.

My fingers found the keys and gripped them. I gave a smile to my Dad and stuck the keys in the ignition. Luckily, I had taken my drivers test back in Phoenix and passed.

The drive to my new home was short (considering Forks is basically empty), awkward and quiet, with Charlie interrupting the silence every now and then telling me where to turn.

Ten minutes after we had started driving, Charlie told me to pull up outside a house. I pulled up onto the drive next to the police cruiser and a jeep. I presumed the jeep was Emmett's. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of my new truck.

Looking in front of me, I saw my new home. It was nice. It had white stone walls and a modern looking door with a gold knocker. It had several windows facing the front and a satellite dish sticking out of the roof. The house was quite big, so I knew Sue had bought it.

The garden was small, but I suppose it doesn't really matter considering me and Emmet are the youngest ones here; and we're hardly young enough to play in a garden. The garden was filled with luscious, green grass and pretty, colourful flowers. Red, yellow, blue, purple, pink and white. Bees and wasps flew lazily through the air to their colourful destinations, while grass-hoppers and crickets chirped happily in the short grass. Over in the corner of the garden sat a wooden swing for two; and near the door was a blue mail box. Surrounding the whole garden was a white picket fence that completed the whole house. It was like something out of a fairytale.

I walked round to the back of my new truck and picked up one of my bags, whilst Charlie got the other one.

He started walking up the pebbled path and I followed him to the door of my new home. Charlie pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door.

I took one last look behind me at my new red truck before turning back and stepping through the door that was being held for me.

A/N- Hi again,

These first couple of chapters aren't going to be as good as I want because I've got to give you a background, so please bare with me.

Please REVIEW!! You will make me very happy. :)

P.S- Constructive criticism is great, but please don't be nasty about it.

Thank you,

x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x

3 xxx 3


	3. Meet the Swans

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

**Disclaimer- See chapter two. (I won't be writing a disclaimer every chapter because: One, they take too long; and two, I'm just not that clever to come up with a great witty disclaimer every chapter.)**

_**A/N- Hello, again. Thank you so much to the people reviewing, they really mean a lot; at least I know that I'm doing something right. Also, thank you to the people that are reading my story and not reviewing (I hope there are some people doing this as it means that there are more than three people reading this.), although; I would love it if you would review, even if it is just to say "Hey, I'm reading your story!" It would mean a lot to know that you are reading it and that I am not just writing for my own enjoyment! Anyway, I am hoping to have the next chapter up sooner than this one was, but I do have to write it up and I also have got my GCSE's coming up, so I have to revise. Wish me luck!**_

Chapter 3- Meet the Swans

Bella P.O.V

My nostrils were immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. They smelled good. Much better than my Mum's cooking!

My Dad walked to the bottom of the wooden stairs and opened the small cupboard underneath them. He put my bag that he was holding inside.

"'ere Bells, put your bag in there f' now." He said to me.

I did as I was told.

Charlie smiled at me, closed the cupboard door, and then crossed the hallway; motioning for me to follow. He walked through a doorway on the left of the hallway and I followed. The smell was getting stronger the further I walked so I presumed we were going in the direction of the kitchen.

A couple of seconds later I found that I was right. I had followed Charlie into a beautiful kitchen.

It was painted a teal green colour and the cupboards were made of beach wood. There was a built in dishwasher that was open and I presumed there was a fridge built in too as I couldn't see one anywhere else around the room. On the marble side tops were the normal kitchen appliances; a chrome toaster, kettle, pots and cutlery. The window above the side holding the kettle held three small leaved plants. In the opposite corner of all this there was a big, beach wood table surrounded by six chairs. On the top of the table, proudly sitting in the middle, were a beautiful bunch of colourful flowers, and next to them were a plateful of chocolate chip cookies.

After I had taken everything in, a plump little lady walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a tee shirt. She had her slightly grey hair in a tight bun but her facial expression looked friendly. In her hands she was carrying a basket of clean washing.

As she walked in and looked up she noticed Charlie and me and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you this early! I haven't even got changed yet! Oh, dear, you must think I'm a right tramp!"

I laughed. "Don't be silly, you look fine."

She smiled at me.

"Well you must be Bella, I'm Sue. It's good to finally meet you." She said.

"You too." I told her.

She put the basket of washing on an empty chair and picked up the plate of cookies, bringing them over to me.

"I baked these earlier, would you like one?"

Charlie's arm snaked out towards them but Sue pulled them away from him, hitting his hand as she did so.

"Hey! I offered Bella, not you!" She told him.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"They smell great. Thank you." I said, taking one from the plate.

I looked at Charlie, who was now looking eagerly at the cookies, and took a bite.

"YUM!" I said because they tasted so good; and to wind Charlie up.

Sue smiled again looking pleased, while Charlie looked sulky.

"My son, Emmett, is upstairs. I'll go get him; he's looking forward to meeting you." She told me.

I nodded taking another bite and she left the room, leaving the plate of cookies on the table as she left.

Charlie took this opportunity to grab two.

I laughed at him as he tried to quickly push both of them in his mouth as he heard two pairs of footsteps coming from where Sue had disappeared.

Sue came in with a big built guy behind her.

He was quite a bit taller than Sue and he had a lot of muscle on him. He had short, dark, curly hair; brown eyes and a cheeky smile. He was good looking but he looked very intimidating and scary.

At the sight of him my eyes had gone big and round. I was brought back to real life by a loud, booming laugh, a quieter dog like bark and an even quieter giggle.

I looked around me and noticed three pairs of eyes resting on my face. I blushed.

That made them laugh harder.

"Don't worry dear; everyone reacts like that when they see him. I dread to think what my face looked like when I first see him!"

This time, everyone laughed except Emmett.

"Thanks Mum." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know I'm only joking, Emmett." She said. "Anyways; Bella, this is Emmett; Emmett, this is Bella."

Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Emmett...Can't... breathe!" I struggled to say.

Emmett let go of me. "Sorry." He said.

I stumbled and ran into the table. Then I fell.

Emmett's boisterous laugh boomed around the room again and I felt myself go as red as a tomato.

Probably to save me from any further embarrassment, Sue helped me up and said "Dinner is going to be ready in an hour Bella, we're having a chicken salad; Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, will be joining us too. Why don't you go and get your self changed and then unpack?"

I thanked her with my eyes, nodded, and left the room; retrieving my bags from the cupboard underneath the stairs.

I heard a noise behind me and looked up to see Emmett heading my way. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"Hi Bella, umm... I'm sorry about the hug and laughing earlier. I..."

I cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. I'm very clumsy."

We both chuckled.

"Well let me take a bag. Actually, I better take both; we don't want you to fall and break your neck. Especially on your first day." He laughed. "I've got to show you your room anyway."

I rolled my eyes but agreed and followed him up the wooden stairs.

We came out into a hallway with a couple of pictures hanging up of children.

"That's your Dad's and my Mum's room." He said, pointing to the opposite doors across from the stairs.

"That's my room." He nodded towards the room at the far end.

"And that's your room." He pointed towards the room nearest us.

I opened the door and let him go in first.

"All the bedrooms have on-suite bathrooms." He told me as he put my bags on the bed.

I thanked him after he told me he was going to his room and that I should unpack, and looked around.

The room was very pretty and modern. The bottom colour of the wall was a sea blue/green and the top colour was a chocolate brown. Both colours were separated by a flower border in the same colours. There was plenty of space and light as there were two windows, each with a blind. On the opposite wall of the door I had just come from was a bed; a double bed. It had similar colours to the walls on the duvet. To my right there was a desk with an up to date computer on it, and to my left sat a T.V on a stand.

I walked over to the T.V. and bent down, opening the cupboards beneath.

Inside was a DVD player, Sky box and a Play station 3.

I closed the cupboards again, stood up and turned around.

Next to the bed was a bedside table with a little drawer; on top it held a lamp, and next to the table was a large bookshelf- That would come in useful!- Next to the bookshelf was a door; I presumed that was the bathroom. In my room there was also a large wardrobe, with a floor length mirror on the door, and a chest of drawers.

I opened the bathroom door.

Inside were a toilet, sink, shower and bath.

I locked the door behind me and started getting the shower ready, pulling my clothes off as I waited for the water to get to the right temperature.

When I climbed in the shower, I shook my hair and moved under the hot water. The water burned my pale skin but I didn't care. I found some shampoo and conditioner on the side and washed my hair.

After I was finished I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair.

I walked back into my room and started searching my bag. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a green tee shirt, my hairbrush and my toothbrush.

I ran my brush through my wet hair as I walked back to the bathroom. I opened the cupboard under the sink hoping to see a hairdryer.

Found it!

I brought it back to my bed where I found a plug socket down the side. I plugged the hairdryer in and started blow-drying my hair.

After my hair was soft, smooth, dry and in loose curls down my back, I picked up my toothbrush and walked into the bathroom giving my teeth a good clean brush.

I chucked my clothes on and started unpacking my small bags.

I put some of my clothes in the drawers and the rest in the wardrobe. I put my books on the bookshelf along with a couple of DVD's I had. I pulled out my dressing gown and hung it up on the back of my door, I pulled my doggy slippers out and put them on the floor next to my bed and I pulled my teddy bear that I had had since I was a baby and rested him in the middle of my bed. The last thing that came out of my bag was a photo frame. Inside it was a picture of me and my Mum, smiling, back in Phoenix. I put it next to the lamp.

I chucked my bags under my bed and then went downstairs to help with dinner.

When I entered the kitchen I found Sue hovering over the stove and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands. There was also a loud noise coming from upstairs which must have been Emmett's music.

"Hey, is there anything I can do, Sue?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Bella; your a guest!" She replied.

"Well, technically I'm not, considering I'm staying here for the next six months."

"I guess not." She laughed. "Well still, there's nothing you can do. Thanks for offering though, it's more than some people do around here" She said eyeing Charlie.

He seemed not to notice.

I smiled at her and then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I told them, as Sue had just turned around ready to go to the door. Charlie didn't move.

I walked out of the kitchen down to the front door and opened it.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

She was wearing a dark blue pair of skinny jeans showing her curves, a white jacket with a green top underneath and black boots. Her long, silk blonde hair stopped halfway down her back, coming down in soft curls. She had light blue eyes and a bit of make up. Her lashes were black from mascara, long and curly. She had some light pink blush and a cute pink gloss on her lips. She looked like she could be a super model!

She smiled at me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Hi, you must be..." She got cut off by Emmett.

"Bella! Who's at the door? Is it Rose?" Emmett shouted, racing from his room to the top of the stairs.

He made such a noise, I thought the whole house was going to come crashing down!

"Err... I don't know. Is it?" I added the last bit to the girl.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"ROSIE!" Emmet shouted charging down the stairs and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

I looked away to give them some privacy and walked back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Sue told me. "Can you tell Emmett, and I take it that was Rosalie at the door?"

I told her yes and went to give them the message before sitting down to eat my dinner with my new family.

_**A/N- This is my longest chapter so far; 8 pages!**_

_**So please REVIEW!!!!**_

Thank you,

x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x

3 xxx 3


	4. Big Brother

**A/N- Okay, I know you must hate me so much for not updating for ages but I have very good reasons! I had my GCSE's and my prom and that only finished a couple of weeks ago. **

**And, do you want to know how much I love you guys? Because i'm proving it by updating this chapter at 01:23 in the morning! I am knackered and have got to get up early but I just couldn't stand the thought of all of you being dissapointed in me. :'(**

**Anyways, once again I am very sorry, but I hope to get the next chapter up within a week at the latest! **

Coincidence, Fate, Bad Luck

Chapter 4 - Big Brother

(Bella P.O.V)

The next day, I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my window, the sun streaming into my room and a light breeze blowing the curtains.

I slowly got out of bed and headed for my bathroom. I turned the shower on and started brushing my teeth while I waited for the water to warm up.

After I had finished in the shower, I pulled a towel around my body and another for my hair. I started towel drying my hair and when I was sure it wasn't going to soak the floor, grabbed the hairdryer from underneath the sink.

Hair? Check. Light make-up? Check. Clothes? Check. It was fifteen minutes after I had showered when I went downstairs to see what was for breakfast (which, since last nights dinner, I couldn't wait to eat!) Walking through the kitchen door, I saw Sue cooking at the stove (What a surprise!), Charlie at the kitchen table reading his newspaper, and Emmett and Rosalie (Who had slept over last night) fighting for a slice of toast, even though Emmett already had two slices on his plate, three sausages, beans and several strips of bacon!

I walked in and said a good morning to everyone with a grin on my face. There was a murmur of "Hey Bella's" as I sat down across from Emmett.

"Help yourself to anything on the table, Bella; and if there's something you fancy just let me know." Sue smiled, kindly.

I thanked her and poured myself a bowl of cheerio's. After a couple of minutes, Sue turned off the stove and made her way over to the table with a plate of eggs (Which Emmett helped himself too), and sat down at the end of the table opposite Charlie. After a few minutes of silence and quiet chewing, Charlie put down his newspaper and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"So what are y' kids plannin' on doing today then?" he asked.

To be honest. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, what's a girl supposed to do when she's in a town she's not familiar with and barely knows four people?

"Well, I think me and Rose are going to the mall. We're meeting the guys there and are going bowling." Emmett replied to Charlie's question.

"That sounds like a good idea, you should take Bella too!" Sue suggested, excitedly.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I don't wanna…" I started before Emmett cut me off.

"Don't be silly Bella! 'Course you can come, maybe you can calm down Rose and Alice." He laughed and rolled his eyes, earning him a jab in the ribs by the beautiful blonde sitting next to him.

"But I'm not very good at bowling. Clumsy, remember? And I don't know your friends, anyway." I pointed out.

"Neither can me and Al; bowl, I mean, the boys are always laughing at us." Rose smiled.

I bit down on my lip, unsure of what to do.

"And don't worry about their friends, they're all nice enough and at least you'll know some more people when you start school tomorrow." Sue comforted me.

"Yeah, just don't, err… get too friendly with any of the boys in town. Especially that Cullen boy. He's got a bit of a name around here as a player and, well he'll probably just try to… play y'." Charley added awkwardly.

We all laughed at Charlie's embarrassment at trying to give me boy advice.

"Hmm…Okay, I'll come" I told everyone, once I had stopped laughing.

Everyone beamed at me and as I left the table and headed for the door to the hallway, I suddenly remembered something.

I turned around facing Rose.

"Umm, Rosalie?"

She looked up at me from her fashion magazine, smiling kindly.

"What should I wear?" I asked, as I was only in my sweats.

"Would you like me to help pick out an outfit?" she replied, a little too enthusiastically.

"Umm, if you don't mind."

One hour and forty seven minutes, twenty three seconds later I was ready. After I had been squeezed into an outfit Rose-Approved (I borrowed her size zero skinny jeans, her tight fitted black top that was low cut and 'emphasized' me cleavage, and a pair of black four inch heels), had my hair ripped out of my scalp (or that's what it felt like, although it was all still there on top of my head in nice ringlets that reached my shoulders. I checked.), and my face had been completely covered with a thick, yet subtle amount of make-up, I was standing in front of my floor-length mirror on my wardrobe door.

I was stunned; I couldn't believe that I could ever look this beautiful. I mean, I had been told I was pretty; from my Mum and my friends, but I never believed them. I always thought of myself as plain.

I thanked Rose and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking at the clock on the wall, I realised that it was nearing half twelve, and as we were meeting everyone else in half an hour, we decided to leave.

Emmett insisted on driving and when he pulled into a parking space at the mall, I got out of the car and almost fell over.

"God, Emmett! You drive so fast, I think I've left my stomache back in the driveway!" I complained.

He just laughed while Rosalie hit him and rolled her eyes.

We all walked into the mall and up the escalators, to where I presumed the bowling alley was, with me stumbling occasionally.

As soon as we stepped off the escalators we turned left and saw a big crowd of people that we started walking over too. Everyone in the big group was looking at us, focusing mainly on me, with curious expressions.

When we reached them I was feeling a bit nervous.

Emmett turned to everyone and said "Hey, guys! This is Bella, you know Charlie's daughter?" he asked.

There was a murmur of "Hello's" as all eyes turned to me.

"Yeah, well if I see any of you messing my little sister around, your dead; and I won't even use Charlie's gun." He eyed them all and then ruined what I thought was a very scary, if not embarrassing; convincing little speech by laughing.

Everyone but me started laughing either at him or at my clear embarrassment, I don't know.

"Anyways Bella, this is Alice," he pointed out a small, black haired pixie that immediately ran up to me and hugged me, telling me that we were going to be the "best of friends!" before disappearing back into the crowd so fast, I wasn't sure it had really happened.

"This is Jasper," Emmett continued, this time pointing to a tall boy with a curly, dirty blonde mop on his head who nodded once at me with a small smile and the turned back to continue talking to the pixie.

Emmett continued introducing me to people, including two girls named Lauren and Jessica who both looked very similar to Barbie dolls with their very tiny, mini skirts, orange tan-lines, and bleach blonde hair. I was also introduced to a couple of boys (Mike and Tyler) who kept staring at me.

"And lastly, this is Edward."

There were a couple of seconds silence as Edward turned around to face me (he had been talking to the Barbie dolls (who, by the way; were giggling and blushing like crazy)) and we stared at each other in shock.

"Actually. We've already met" Edward told everyone (who was now looking from the boy I had met on the plane and me, to find out what was going on), once he has got over the shock and had his lop-sided grin plastered across his face.

After Edward had detached his eyes from mine and looked around at everyone else's curious looks, he started telling everyone the story of how we had met.

"…And then she turned back around to me, I held her bag back to her and as she took it she brushed her hand against mine, obviously letting me know that she liked me. And then she turned back around and walked away… and now we meet again." He finished.

"Yes, well it is obviously coincidence." I told him, a bit defensively.

"I prefer to think of it as fate, I mean, this is the second time we've met." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"It's a small town." I said, simply.

"And if we were to meet again?" he asked.

"Then I'd put it down to bad luck." I told him, sweetly.

He just smiled while everyone else laughed and congratulated me.

Okay, I know I was acting kind of weird, and not myself, but I don't know what it is. Maybe it was how I looked giving me extra confidence? Or maybe it was just my anger against all players? I didn't know. All I knew was that I definitely wasn't going to let him play me.

**A/N- Sorry about ending it all here but If I had continued writing the whole chapter how I had planned too, it would have been very long and I wasn't sure if you's would get bored?**

**I think this story is going in a different direction than I planned, so I might have to change the summary.**

**Also, I was wondering... would you prefer to have the next chapter of Edwards P.O.V of when he sees Bella outside the bowling alley ( which will probably be quite short but up maybe tomorrow, and I can use Edwards quirky 'chick' humour) or just continue with the next bit of the story ( where they actually bowl) in Bella's P.O.V? I think im leaning more to Edward's P.O.V as it maked a nice change from writing as Bella all the time, but i'm not sure yet...**

**I know I'm being very cheeky... but pleaseee REVIEW! :D**

Thank you,

x-Edward-Cullen's-girl-x

xxx


	5. Meet Again

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

Chapter 5- Meet Again

(Edward P.O.V)

I was flirting like hell with two girls from my school outside the bowling alley. Jessica and Lauren. Two girls that were well known to be 'up for it'. I flashed them my best crooked smile and was about to suggest that we sneak off (Emmett had brought his step-sister with him (I had already tried looking over people's heads to get a better look and see if it was worth trying to get in her knickers; but I couldn't see anything but brown hair and I soon got bored.) and was introducing her to everyone.)To go find a secluded bathroom or somewhere just as cosy. (Maybe a broom closet?), when I heard Emmett say my name. I winked at the girls and turned around.

My eyes met a familiar set of soft, brown eyes and I was trying to think of when I had seen them before, when it came to me. My eyes roamed all over her face and body, taking in all her features. She looked better than I remembered. She looked fucking hot! Actually I'm surprised my 'little friend' hasn't made an appear- NOPE! Spoke to soon. My 'little friend has come to visit again. Joy.

I forced a grin onto my face to cover up the shock and looked around at everybody, who had all gone silent and was now staring at me and… Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I heard her name.

Ignoring that fact, I told everyone that we had already met whilst staring into the girls eyes.

The girl looked a little embarrassed and I realised that I had just made a mistake in telling everyone that we had already met. I mean, what am I supposed to say, "Oh, yeah, we met on the plane to this shit hole yesterday. I saved her from dropping her bag on some guys head"?

Yeah.

Because that doesn't sound stupid!

Oh well, too late now; I suppose I better fill them in.

So that's what I did.

Okay, so I twisted the truth slightly. I mean, she didn't actually touch my hand in a flirty way. I'd be very surprised if she could flirt at all. After all, when we met yesterday she didn't flirt with me, and if she's not going to flirt; then who the fuck is she going to flirt with?

A mental image of her flirting with Mike appeared in my head. I almost laughed. I mean, don't get me wrong, she is sexy. Very sexy in that Oh-I-don't-mean-to-be way. But it's just the thought of Mike having something I couldn't. I get all the girls. Every single one. Or the ones that I want anyway. Why should she be any different? I want her. I want her badly, and that is how I know that I will get her. She will be mine.

I finished our little story of how me met a little arrogantly, implying that it was fate bringing us together. I don't know if I believe in fate or anything, it just sounded good.

"Yes, well it is obviously coincidence." I was surprised to hear her say this. I had had her down as being shy around people.

My retort came quickly. "I prefer to think of it a fate, I mean, this is the second time we've met." I said, clearly enjoying myself and adding a smirk.

"It's a small town." She said and I had to agree with her, it wasn't hard to run into someone more than once around here; but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Instead I asked her "And if we were to meet again?" Already thinking about asking her out.

"I'd put it down to bad luck."

That's all it took for all the guys to laugh at me while Rose and Alice congratulated her. I noticed that Lauren and Jessica were glaring at her instead and talking behind their hands to each other; probably discussing how best to warn her off me. I rolled my eyes inwardly at this but then looked back at this beautiful brown haired girl, and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

I realised that I had been wrong. This girl could flirt. And damn, she could do it well. I still don't think she actually meant too, but that didn't matter. She wasn't fake like the Barbie's standing too my left; and I already new that I was going to have to do a lot of work to get her. But I could do it. I was sure I could.

This was going to be fun.

Very fun.


	6. Bowling Trauma's

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I wish, but sadly no.

A/N: Hello, long time no see…

Yeah, I know it's my fault but I've just been so busy with college work, driving lessons etc. etc.

But I'm back now with a new chapter for you, hope you like it!

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

Chapter 6- Bowl with me

(Bella P.O.V)

A little while after the laughter had died down, everyone decided to head into the bowling alley.

I wasn't really looking forward to it, what with me being clumsy and everything. I mean, knowing me; I'd probably fall over while trying to throw the ball down towards the pins and that is the last thing I want Edward to see.

Oh. My. God!

I didn't mean for it to sound like that, it's not that I like him or anything, although as I have already pointed out, he is definitely not lacking in the looks department. No. It's just the whole I- got- one- over- on- you business. I mean, I don't want to go from being a 'Bad ass, confident, hot chick' (Alice's words, not mine) to a stupid klutz that can't throw a ball without hurting herself or…you know, someone else- which is likely.

I walked with Rose and Alice behind everyone else who were still talking about what had just happened and were occasionally looking back at me over their shoulders. When this happened I would avoid looking at them, I chose then to turn to the conversation Rose and Alice were having instead (Something about needing new shoes); however I couldn't concentrate. I was really worried about embarrassing myself in front of everyone trying to bowl.

"Bella!" Alice shouted at me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked, confusedly.

"You were off in your own little world." She told me.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked them, hoping to get distracted from my thoughts.

"We were just saying that we need new shoes." Rose explained.

"Yeah, so that means shopping!" Alice told me.

"Really? I feel like I haven't gone shopping in ages. I need some girl time." I moaned.

"Great! You can come with us!" Alice said excitedly.

"We're going tomorrow after school." Rose told me.

"Sounds good." I told them.

After we had all paid and changed our shoes (even though they were horrible to wear, I wasn't going to moan- they were a lot safer than heels), Emmett led us over to our lane.

"Right, who's going-"

"Oh, can I go first! Pleaseee Emmett!" Whined Alice.

"Err… Yeah, okay."

"Yess!" Shouted Alice, jumping up and down.

"I think all the girls should go first." Said Edward (one of the first things since I shut him up) while looking at me.

"Okay, sounds good." Everyone agreed.

Alice walked up to where all the balls were and picked a green one up, then changed her mind and went for a blue one, saying that the green one was too heavy.

Rose lied.

Well either that or the guys are just brilliant at it. Oh god, I hope not. I'm going to be terrible. What if I can't throw the ball? Or my fingers get stuck? Or I hit someone? Oh god, I shouldn't have come. This is going to be so embarrassing.

After Alice had her go and knocked down six pins, it was Rose's turn.

First Rosalie moaned about breaking her nails (the guys all rolled their eyes), but once she picked the ball up she was fine. She knocked down eight.

Oh no, it's my-

"Your turn Bella" Edward smirked at me, probably remembering the plane incident and the fact that my hands can't listen to my brain.

I walked slowly to pick my ball, quickly choosing a pink one and, taking my time; threw the ball down the lane, hoping for the best and closing my eyes.

I heard the pins get knocked down and slowly opened my eyes to see that I had done much better than I thought. I had knocked down eight pins.

As the game went on, I found that I wasn't the best bowler in our group but I was also definitely not the worst.

The game was close, but at the end, Mike had won, closely followed by Edward and Emmett. I came fourth which I was very happy about and Rose and Alice tied last.

Tyler, Lauren and Jessica had disappeared claiming to go to the toilet but never coming back. Three guesses where they were now…

"Erm… I'm just going to go to the toilet before we go. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." I told everyone as we were about to leave the bowling alley.

"You sure Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we don't mind staying with you, Bella." Alice told me.

"Na, you go. I'll be alright. I'll meet you by the cars." I told them.

"Okay, if you're sure" They told me.

I just smiled at them and rushed of for the toilets.

When I came out, Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me.

I decided to pretend I hadn't seen him and just walk right past him.

I was walking quickly out of the door when I heard foot steps behind me and knew it was him.

"Someone knows how to handle their balls." He whispered in my ear as he reached my side and put his arm around my waist.

"Wha-"I asked and suddenly realised what he had meant, blushing a bright crimson and looking down at my shoes.

He chuckled softly, and I noticed he still had his arm around my waist.

It felt good.

Wait! What did I just think? It does not feel good… well, it does, but that is not the point. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. He's a player and I am not going to let him use me for his little games.

I shook his arm from my waist and walked a bit quicker, nearing the car park.

He caught up to me without even trying.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he winked at me.

I looked at him. "It didn't." I told him.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "So why shove me off like that?" He asked.

We had reached the cars now so I stopped walking and turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Because I am not going to be one of your cheap sluts. I don't want your hands all over me, and I don't want you to think you can say what ever the hell you like to me. You think your so damn sexy with your hair like you've just got out of bed and your smirk that can get any girl, but let me tell you something Edward; yeah, you may be the best looking guy I've ever seen, you may have your sex hair that I want to run my fingers through, you may have those eyes that could probably make me do what ever the hell you wanted, and you may even have a smirk that I wanna snog the hell out of, but you will never be able to get any girl, because you will never be able to get me." I told him, blushing at the end as I realised what I had said.

He looked quite taken aback (as did everyone else, who were standing around the cars) but managed to compose himself.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you blush?" He asked me.

I just turned on my heel and got into Emmett's car. Thankfully, everyone followed suit and me, Rose and Emmett drove back home.

A/N: Okay, so I've finally updated. I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner, but its here now. I hope you liked it; you can let me know what you think in a review? Maybe I'll be lucky enough?

Anyway, bit of a change of plan. I'm hoping to update a lot more regularly. Also, anyone who reads speak now, I'm going on a break with that story. I'm not liking how it's going and I want to finish this story first. So I will be starting it again but only after I have wrote the whole story out for myself. Hope you forgive me.

x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x


	7. It's a girl thing

Disclaimer: Still not mine… unfortunately.

A/N: Must be your lucky day, considering I'm updating for the second day in a role, let's see if we can go for a third? Review and maybe I'll be nice…

Coincidence, Fate, Bad luck

Chapter 7- It's a girl thing

(Bella's POV)

The ride home was quiet. With me thinking about what I had just said and I suppose Rose and Emmett doing the same.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I mean; he hadn't really done anything personally to me, had he? Okay, so he made an inappropriate comment, but it's not like I hadn't heard it all before. And really, I should take it as a compliment that he likes me. But that's just it, he doesn't like me. He likes my body, maybe, but he doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me.

Is that why I was so upset with him? Because he just wanted to use me for sex? I don't know.

We pulled up outside the house but no one got out.

"Guys? I'm sorry about ruining the day. I don't know what happened…" I trailed off.

"Bella? I think we need some girl time." She told me. "Before tomorrow's shopping" She added as an after thought. "I'll call Alice."

I nodded and got out of the car, leaving them to talk about what had happened.

(Emmett's POV)

As soon as Bella got out of the car I started laughing, I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Rose gave me a funny look but didn't talk until I had calmed down.

"Err… Em? What's funny?" She asked me.

"I can't believe that Bella just told Edward where to stick it" I told her.

She continued to look at me like I was crazy, so I carried on.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you don't find it just a little bit funny. No one has ever turned Edward down and then Bella comes along; shy, little Bella, and she turns him down without being around him for even twenty four hours!" I explained.

Her lips twitched.

"Okay, it's a little bit funny." She admitted, "But she won't be able to turn him down for long." She said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rose looked at me like I was dumb.

"Well, knowing Edward, he's not going to give up anytime soon." She explained and I agreed with her. "And considering what Bella said back there, I would say that she likes him-"

"Wait, what? Did I miss something? Or did you just hear something completely different to what I heard?" I interrupted her.

"Don't be stupid Emmett. Of course I heard the same thing that you did." She told me, running out of patience. "You've got to read between the lines! Bella said way too much for her not to be feeling something for Edward."

Yeah, maybe she's feeling hate or disgust? Just a thought…" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes which earned me a slap.

"No, you dimwit. She only thinks she feels that when actually she likes him, she just doesn't realise it." She told me.

"And how did you get that out of 'You will never be able to get me'?" I asked her, completely confused. "If girls say things that they don't mean and they actually mean the opposite, then how the hell are us guys going to have any chance to get things right?"

"First of all, I don't care if you don't understand that Bella actually does like Edward, because in the end, you will; everyone will, secondly; I don't know why we girls do it, we just do all right? So get over it, and thirdly; you guys don't have any chance at getting it right in the first place, so don't pretend that it's our fault." She gave me a look that told me not to argue or I'd pay, so I kept quiet.

I still don't get it though…

A/N: Okay, so I thought I'd try something a bit different with Emmett's POV. To be honest, I don't think it's as great as it should be. I wanted it to be funny and full of Emmett's humour but I don't know if it came across how I wanted it, let me know in a review?

Also; I know it's not a very long one but I am going to try to update again tomorrow or maybe Wednesday.

If anyone's got any ideas for this story, I'd be happy to hear them and I'd give you full credit if I decide to use them.

Thanks for the help,

x-Edward-Cullen's-gal-x


End file.
